Alarms, beeps, whistles, and alerts commonly prevail. People are surrounded by gadgets that warn of everything, from a kettle whistle, a microwave oven beep, a cell phone melody, a washing machine chime, an intruder siren, a door bell, a reversing truck horn, an airplane seat-belt gong, a radar detector buzzer, a target discriminators squeal, an inter-planetary probes micro-wave data burst, a tsunami sensors sonar, a global warning CO2 transponder, etc. The world is becoming domestically, commercially, and militarily swamped by alerts.
Furthermore, the Internet now penetrates the lives of everyone. People accessing the Internet are not only surrounded by voluminous amounts of information, but bombarded by unsolicited web pages, software viruses, inappropriate content, tricksters and conspirers, provided by a global communication system continuing to grow exponentially without appropriate control. The world is becoming swamped with irrelevant non-requested information (frequently by concealed perpetrators), and is structurally restricted of its full potential to automatically respond and administer solutions to situations of need.
Unfortunately, current technology does not provide responses to alerts that utilize resources efficiently with effective communication.
Thus, there is a need for a method, system, and apparatus that provides responses to alerts that utilize resources efficiently with sufficiently effective communication with respect to the Internet.